


lead us not into temptation

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Maybe he can be a good leader after all.





	lead us not into temptation

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“So it’s just us now,” Tegoshi says needlessly, and Massu gives him a bitchy ‘duh’ face.

Koyama notices all of their eyes on him and jumps. “We’ll be fine,” he says automatically, sitting as tall as he can with Shige’s doily couch pillow in his lap. “We can make it through anything.”

“We already _have_ ,” Shige snorts, and Koyama frowns at him. Finally he sighs and fixes Koyama with a hopeful look. “Whatever you say, Leader.”

“Shige,” Tegoshi lectures, grinning up at Koyama. “If Leader says so, it will be. _Believe_.”

Koyama believes enough for all of them.

*

It doesn’t feel like anything’s different. Koyama snuggles with his new members on Shige’s couch, watching old movies that nobody really cares about, and it’s the same as it always has been. The other two were usually too busy to join them anyway, which Koyama understood. He understands everything, even things people think he won’t understand.

With Shige drooling on his shoulder, Massu lounging on the other side, and Tegoshi sprawled across their laps, Koyama thinks that things are just as they should be.

“We should take Shige to bed,” Massu suggests, his voice deep enough to rumble through the couch cushions. “You know how crabby he gets if he sleeps all twisted up.”

“Maybe you should have been named Leader,” Koyama jokes as he gently pushes Shige into an upright position.

Massu laughs as he effortlessly picks Shige up and flings him over his shoulder. “That wouldn’t fare well for Tego. We already have a side unit and I only have so much tolerance.”

Tegoshi’s pout follows him down the hall, and Koyama pulls him into a hug. “Don’t worry,” Koyama whispers, “I have all the tolerance in the world.”

“That’s why Kei-chan’s my favorite,” Tegoshi replies, sitting neatly in Koyama’s lap and resting his head on Koyama’s shoulder. Koyama’s hand automatically lifts to stroke his hair, which is still curly from his last perm but free of product, and he swears that he can feel Tegoshi purring like a cat.

“Let’s pull out the couch,” Massu says, his return startling both Koyama and Tegoshi, who very reluctantly stand up from the couch. History has taught them both to stay out of the way while Massu does things, namely moving and lifting, and Koyama busies himself by retrieving pillows and blankets from Shige’s linen closet.

“Wow, Shige’s really prepared for company,” Tegoshi comments.

“He just doesn’t want any of us in his bed,” Massu points out, and Koyama laughs. “Janken for the middle?”

“I’ll take it,” Koyama offers. “I don’t mind.”

“Leader in the middle~” Tegoshi sings, and Koyama just smiles. The more he hears it, the more he likes it, and the more he wants to _be_ it.

They put on one more movie, situate themselves on the sofa bed, and Massu’s out in ten minutes. It’s probably a good thing, too, because Tegoshi’s practically on top of Koyama with how close he’s cuddling.

“Are you cold?” Koyama whispers. “There are plenty of blankets.”

Tegoshi shakes his head. “I just… I want to be close to you.”

“Oh,” Koyama says, like it’s perfectly normal. And maybe it was – with the others. Tegoshi spent years in Ryo’s lap, even when he got bigger than him, and there wasn’t much that bothered Yamapi. Even Massu’s used to Tegoshi’s special brand of member love; his latest ‘thing’ was holding hands as they walked. Massu carries extra hand sanitizer on him, but he puts up with it. They all love Tegoshi and know that he means well.

Most of Koyama’s experience with Tegoshi has been in front of a camera, and he didn’t think it made a difference until right now. With Tegoshi in his arms, feeling his heartbeart alongside his own, it’s much more intimate than Koyama’s even felt with his lovers. But it’s okay, because it’s Tegoshi, and Koyama squeezes him as tightly as he can.

“Something you want to talk about?” Koyama presses. Even though Tegoshi had been fine with the decision – they all had – and he’s not one to hide his true feelings for propriety, Koyama supposes anything is possible.

But Tegoshi just shakes his head, the scent of his shampoo infiltrating his senses as Tegoshi just clings to him with a peaceful expression on his face. He’s happy, Koyama realizes, and feels a little bit of pride at being the one to make him feel this way. Maybe he can be a good leader after all.

“You’re going to be the _perfect_ leader,” Tegoshi says, and Koyama seriously wonders if he can read minds. “Stop worrying. It’s just us.”

“You’re right,” Koyama replies, taking a deep breath that makes Tegoshi rise with his chest.

“As usual.” Tegoshi smirks, and Koyama playfully smacks him on the head. “Calm down, Leader, your heart is racing.”

Koyama didn’t notice it until Tegoshi pointed it out, but he _does_ feel pretty anxious all of a sudden. “I don’t know why-”

“Shh,” Tegoshi stops him, crawling up Koyama’s body to blink in his face. He looks a bit psychotic in the flashing light from the television, but Koyama’s not scared. “It’s just me,” Tegoshi completes his thought.

Koyama focuses on Tegoshi’s eyes, because he read somewhere that it’s a calming technique, and he already feels better by the time Tegoshi blinks again. Tegoshi slides a hand along Koyama’s jaw and it’s nice, the smooth touch and the warmth of his skin making Koyama feel more relaxed than he’s been in weeks.

“It’s just me,” Tegoshi says again, and Koyama’s licking his lips before he knows why he’s doing it.

He figures it out real quick when Tegoshi leans down to kiss him. There is a second of disbelief, but Tegoshi’s persistent and won’t be ignored. He presses his lips to Koyama’s over and over, one kiss after another, and Koyama’s belated gasp serves as an unspoken invitation for more.

Kissing Tegoshi is addictive, Koyama’s arms wrapping around him with different intentions as he returns the gesture with everything he has. Above all else, Koyama is a lover and this includes the parts nobody talks about, which are usually behind closed doors. They’ll just have to improvise.

He makes it until Tegoshi shifts completely on top of him, grinding something hard into Koyama’s hip, before remembering where they are and who else is there.

“Massu,” he hisses in warning.

“I’m Tegoshi,” Tegoshi teases, smirking as he continues to kiss Koyama between words. “And he’s a heavy sleeper. We won’t wake him.”

Initially Koyama thinks the surge of energy that rushes through him is fear, but it turns out to be arousal as he grabs Tegoshi by the waist with both hands and rocks up against him. Tegoshi’s moan dies on his tongue, leaving it tingling, and Koyama’s so turned on that he can’t focus on anything else.

“Yuuya,” he whispers.

“Shh,” Tegoshi says again. “I’ll take care of you, Leader.”

_Now_ Koyama feels the power, coursing through his nervous system and singeing out at the tips of his fingers and toes. He feels so hot all of the sudden, but Tegoshi’s there, helping him out of his clothes effortlessly, and Koyama has to suppress a groan when Tegoshi’s erection bumps against his.

“You have to be quiet,” Tegoshi whispers, his voice almost inaudible, “or we can’t do this.”

Koyama doesn’t have to wonder what ‘this’ is; he hears a cap pop and Tegoshi’s shifting differently on top of him, kissing him harder and more breathlessly, and Koyama follows the line of his shaking arm to where he’s pressing two fingers in and out of his own body. It has Tegoshi panting into Koyama’s mouth as he goes faster, biting his lip to hold back the noises that undoubtedly want to come out from what he’s doing to himself, and Koyama can’t wait any longer to be inside him.

“Yuuya,” he says, and Tegoshi whimpers.

“Kei-chan,” Tegoshi gets out, and fuses his mouth to Koyama’s as he pushes up and reaches for Koyama’s length. Koyama swallows back his moan from the contact, but he has to keep kissing Tegoshi to hold back the rest as Tegoshi lowers himself down onto him.

Koyama wants to say something, anything, scream it actually, but Massu would hate them both and probably leave the group as well if he woke up to this. Thinking about Massu _right there_ makes Koyama snap his hips, pushing up into Tegoshi who grabs his own abandoned pillow to muffle his noises. They continue to move together, a silent rhythm where Tegoshi pushes down at the same time Koyama thrusts up, hitting him deep, and Koyama knows that it’s killing them both to stay quiet when all they want to do is release some of this intense pressure.

Tegoshi’s fingers lace with his, and Koyama smiles at the sweet mid-coital gesture until he feels his hand being pulled between their bodies. “Please, Kei-chan,” Tegoshi breathes, and Koyama waits until he’s face-down in the pillow again before wrapping his fingers around Tegoshi’s cock. To his credit, Tegoshi doesn’t make a sound, but his body goes crazy and Koyama has to hold on from below, stuffing his wrist into his mouth to keep from crying out at the increasing tightness of Tegoshi’s body as he pulls him off.

Then Tegoshi’s nails dig into Koyama’s back, a faint noise audible as he comes over Koyama’s fingers. That’s also Koyama’s breaking point, both hands grabbing Tegoshi’s hips as he pounds him from below until he doesn’t know anything but sweet, blissful euphoria. His eyes fly open from paranoia that he may have been loud, but Tegoshi’s curling up next to him, pressing wet kisses to his neck and all Koyama can do is lean his head back for more.

“Good Leader,” Tegoshi whispers, with a hint of a chuckle, but Koyama falls asleep just in time to miss it.

*

“What the hell, you guys,” Shige demands the next morning, his voice booming with self-importance. “You could have waited for me.”

Koyama peeks one eye open, squints at the light, and realizes that Tegoshi ended up in the middle after all. He also doesn’t have a blanket, which Koyama rushes to fix as Massu starts to stir next to them.

“‘Morning,” Massu says, deeper than usual, and Tegoshi shudders in his sleep. “I had the strangest dream.”

“Oh?” Koyama prods, holding the covers to his chest and trying to look innocent.

“Yeah.” Massu sits up and stretches. “I was on a boat that kept rocking, really badly at times. Must have been rough waters.”

Tegoshi snorts, and Koyama turns to glare at him. Slowly Tegoshi’s eyes open and he smiles, then flips around to snuggle up to Massu.

“You know,” Massu says to Tegoshi, “you should really keep your clothes on when you share a bed.”

“What’s the fun in that?” Tegoshi replies, and Massu gives Koyama a ‘can’t be helped’ look over Tegoshi’s head.

Shige surveys them all with his angry eyebrows, then flops down onto the sofa bed right between Massu and Tegoshi. Massu instantly shoves him away, muttering about morning breath, but Tegoshi happily pulls Shige into his mouth, humming as they kiss.

“Jealous,” Massu teases as he gets up and disappears down the hall. He returns with a big smile and a handful of mints, settling next to where Tegoshi and Shige abruptly stop kissing and turn to face Koyama.

“Yes?” Koyama addresses the three sets of eyes.

“You’re the leader now,” Shige says. “Lead us.”

As he approaches his precious members, Koyama thinks that this is right where he’s supposed to be.


End file.
